Good Morning Sunshine
by E and R
Summary: Max and Fang come to terms with their relationship...because of one stupid encounter with a very small hotel bed. After MR:SWOES M/F


A/N: Disclaimer!!!!!!! Maximum Ride isn't mine, belongs all to James Patterson. If it was mine, I'd take Fang ;)

* * *

**Good Morning Sunshine**

I stared at the bed……uh oh this was going to be a tight fit. I turned to Fang and he, being Fang stared right back. "How is this going to work?"

--------------

The flock had demanded to have at least one night in a hotel where they could shower and I couldn't agree more. We could pass as little gnomes, except you know flying, super strong gnomes. So we had checked into the nearest motel and with a swipe of the Max Ride Card…voila we had 3 nice rooms. But that was the problem 3 rooms for 6 kids, meaning, you guessed it, we had to double up. Of course Angel and Nudge wanted to double up and Iggy and Gazzy as well. So that left me with…Fang. I wouldn't say things were awkward between us since our return from Paris, but it was definitely different. With a sigh I opened the room and walked in. With one look inside I said, "Crap" There was one bed. One freaking small bed.

---------------

Which brings me back to me asking Fang how this was going to work. See, though we were skinny for teenagers, Fang and I were over average tall and the bed, well it looked very small.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Fang said. I stared back at him.

"That's not fair, though" Dammit Max why do you have to be so generous? "We can both fit?"

He stared at me, "Yea because we're the size of Total." He smirked. What a joker. I scowled back at him.

"Whatever we'll figure it out, I'm going to take a shower first," I said and turned to the bathroom.

After a long nice toasty shower, I came out feeling refreshed and ready to curl up into bed…. well maybe not that bed.

Fang then proceeded to the bathroom and when I heard the shower turn on, I let out a sigh of frustration.

What was I going to do about this? As I was figuring out what to do, the shower clicked off and Fang emerged from the bathroom.

Uh wha? I think my brain just short-circuited.

WAIT! Since when did my brain get fuzzy just because Fang comes out without a shirt on? I could feel my face heat up and quickly turned around and pretended to arrange our packs.

"So? The bed?" Fang asked.

"We could share I guess? But it'll be a tight fit," I replied, finally turning back to face him.

He shrugged and climbed into the bed, with a smile in his eyes he patted the bed beside me.

I climbed into the bed and clicked off the light. We had our backs to each other, with about an inch between us. I don't remember how long I lay there just listening to his deep breathing and waiting for sleep to come, but I eventually, tired from the day, drifted to sleep.

-----------------------

I woke a little later, feeling very warm and not crowded at all. I could feel someone's breath tickling my hair and was about to jump up when I remembered. Fang. Somewhere in the night he had turned over and his hand was over my waist with my head leaning into his chest. Feeling very comfortable I fell asleep again.

I woke up again later in the morning to see Fang sitting upright, leaning against the headboard, "Morning," he said.

With a yawn I replied, "Mornin' Fang." I sat upright.

For a long time I just sat there listening to the peaceful morning. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. I faced Fang, with both his arms on my shoulders.

"Fang?" I whispered.

He moved his lips to my ear and breathed, "I've been trying to do this for a long time."

He moved his lips and pressed them gently to my own with the slightest pressure. With that my brain went nuts and completely clouded over. I finally slowly kissed him back.

It felt like we were kissing for hours, when it could have been just a few seconds. He broke the kiss and we were both breathing heavily.

He gave me a crooked smile and leaned in once more.

This time I met him halfway, but right before his lips touched mine, I heard him whisper.

"Good morning to you, Sunshine."

* * *

A/N: Aww I just love them as a pair :D...Just a random idea I had after i read the 3rd book. Review Please! 


End file.
